The invention relates to a lifting device for a two-leaf flap in accordance with the description herein.
A lifting device for a two-leaf folding flap is known from DE 201 00 662 U1 whose upper leaf is hinged to a top wall or partition wall of a cupboard around a horizontal first axis and whose lower leaf is pivotally connected to the upper leaf around a second axis parallel to the first axis. The lifting device comprises at least one two-armed lever which is pivotally mounted to a side carcass part around a horizontal pivot axis and whose longer arm is hingedly connected to the lower leaf. A compression spring member is furthermore present whose one end is pivotally connected to the carcass part and whose other end is pivotally connected to the shorter lever arm.
The known folding flap is opened in that a person grips a handle, which is not shown, but which is necessary and is connected to the lower leaf, with said handle having to have a specific spacing from the lower edge of the lower leaf.
There is a need to provide lifting devices of the aforesaid type which enable the opening of the folding flap by a simple pulling of the lower edge of the lower leaf without a handle having to be provided for this purpose.
Such a lifting apparatus for a two-leaf folding flap is known from the German utility model DE 20 2005 016 405 corresponding to the background features herein. Here, a lifting device for a two-leaf folding flap is described which has a hinge which is provided with a hinge cup which can be used at one of the leaves and with a hinge arm which can be fixed to the other leaf for the connection of the two leaves. In one of the embodiments shown in this utility model, the hinge arm is connected in both leaves to pins in the hinge cups respectively present in the leaves such that the two door leaves are pivotally connected to one another in a very compact and space-saving form. In another embodiment, the hinge arm is connected in a hinge cup to one of the leaves, on the one hand, and is connected to the other leaf in the form of a customary four-bar hinge, on the other hand. Due to the use of the customary four-bar hinge, adjustability in the three coordinate directions is possible so that the leaves are adjustable with respect to one another and with respect to the carcass of the piece of furniture in the three spatial coordinates by a corresponding adjustment. Such an adjustability in the different coordinate directions is not possible in the embodiment in which the hinge arm is supported at each end in a hinge cup.